The Tekken Retreat
by bittersweetredcherry
Summary: Tekken fighters are summoned to spend some days in a mansion together in the middle of the countryside. Intended to be LilixDragunov. Lili's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't think this is very good, but it's one of those situations where you have a writer's block while writing another story and then another idea pops into your head and you can't concentrate properly on the other one until you get the new idea out of your mind. Don't know if that makes any sense… but yeah lol now I've written this out I can focus :)**

* * *

><p>I don't know for how long i'd been asleep in the car, but I was awoken by Sebastian's voice.<p>

"Miss Rochefort, we arrived"

I opened my eyes, yawned, and looked outside the window. A big, nice-looking mansion! Surrounded by grass, animals, and mud. Ew. I wasn't very fond of the countryside, but I had Sebastian open the door for me and stepped out. I reached inside the car to get my beloved cat ChooChoo, so I could carry her in my arms to the door while Sebastian got my suitcase.

I looked at her while I played with her whiskers. She was so white and fliffy that I was scared she would eventually get dirty while we were there. Why was I there anyway? Sebastian rung the bell and the main door was opened by a standard cyborg. I looked into the main entrance and saw several fighters getting settled. Then I remembered: I had gotten a letter saying that if we wanted to participate in the next Iron Fist Tournament, we should have to go to this… place, and spend some time together to see that we were fully committed to participating. I didn't see the point, though. Why bother having more bonding time if we will have to fight each other sooner or later? Anyway, there I was and now I couldn't go back.

I was zoning out when I heard a familiar voice talking to my butler.

"Hola Sebastian, let me get that from you so you can go rest already"

I turned to see. As I thought, it was Miguel. He and I had sort of become friends during the last tournament. Actually I was glad he had talked to me, since I couldn't make proper friends with any of the people my age because Asuka Kazama had become very popular, and if she hated me, they all did. Xiaoyu, Christie, Leo… they didn't talk to me anymore. When Miguel and I started talking he introduced me to many of the guys he had become friends with, so despite having some friends much older than me, I was tagged as "the mini-whore" by many.

"Hi Miguel!" I smiled.

"Hey Lili, don't you think it's too hot to be holding a scarf?" he pointed at ChooChoo.

"That's not a scarf, you idiot, it's my cat!" I held her up at him so he could see. I had to stand on my toes though, he was so tall.

"Yes, Yes, I can see! You can put her down"

I looked at her. Her blue eyes seemed to glow, and I know what that meant. She wanted to go explore the place. "Ok ChooChoo, go look around, girl" I put her down and heard Miguel laughing as she walked away.

"What's so funny?" I put my hand on my hips.

"For starters, your cat's name is ChooChoo, and why is she so short? Hahahaha!"

"She's not 'short'! Her breed is supposed to be that way!"

"What breed, sausage cat?"

"It's actually called munchkin"

He burst out laughing again. I was too busy glaring at him to notice Steve Fox coming up to us.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hello fish and chips, when did you get here?"

"Like an hour ago, Mexican"

"DON'T CALL ME MEXICAN!"

"You have a funny accent, therefore you are a Mexican"

"You have a weird accent too!"

"because I'm british"

"Shut up!"

"Hi Lili" Steve looked at me while he blocked one of Miguels' attacks.

"H-hi" everyone was looking at them, and it made me feel awkward.

"Steve have you seen Lili's munchkin?" he chuckled.

"Lili's munchkin!"

I sighed "I have a munchkin cat"

The his eyes lit up "Really? I bought my cat too! He's out there exploring right now, but he's a Siamese"

"Cool!"

"Yeah, super cool" Miguel said rolling his eyes "hey blond committee, let's go see what rooms we got, I hear we will have roommates"

The three of us were walking toward a big announcement board on the right side of the room dragging our stuff along. Well, technically Miguel had my stuff but whatever. Unfortunately, we had to walk in front of Asuka and Christie.

"What's the matter, Lili? Too dumb to handle one suitcase?" Asuka then turned to the guys "and you, aren't you tired of babysitting?"

"I'm only like a year younger than you, Asuka!"

"I'm way more mature than you, get over it"

"Whatever" I continued walking "at least I'm not related to Jin Kazama"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID: AT LEAST I'M NOT RELATED TO JIN!"

"Take that back! It's not my fault I'm related to him!"

"Face it, Asuka: your cousin is a douche, and his whole family have big family issues, you are included!"

"You little-"

"Let's go, Asuka, she's not worth it" Christie held her back from launching at me, and they both walked away.

I lowered my head for a second.

"Lili don't worry, Jin and his family are all douches" Miguel put his arm around me "an here we are! Let's see who we've got"

He let go of my suitcase and put a finger on my name. He traced the dotted line until he came to another name.

"You got Alisa Bos… Boscon… Uh, Yeah, you got Alisa"

"The robot?" I said.

"She's a hot robot!"

Steve rolled his eyes "Hey who did I get?"

"Let's see… you got… aha!"

"What?"

"Guess what? You got the true Mexican"

"King?"

"Yup. Good luck with socializing with that freak. I always try to talk to him because we speak the same language, but he only growls. Can he even speak?"

"Ok so I got someone who growls, who did you get?" Steve pushed Miguel out of the way and traced the dotted line to the name.

"HA! Sergei Dragunov! Good luck with _that one_, mate!"

"What? No way!" Miguel pushed Steve to see it for himself "Maaaaaan! That guy doesn't even growl! He says nothing!"

"And you said mine was a freak! Haha, sucks for you!"

While they were fighting again, I looked at the name. Sergei Dragunov. He, like me, had only participated in two tournaments, and I had already noticed him. He was so quiet, so creepy, so mysterious, sometimes scary. I was curious, would Miguel's personality make him speak?

I decided to pick up my suitcase and head to my room.

"Boys, I'm going to my room to leave my stuff and then I'll go look for ChooChoo. It will be dinner time soon and she needs to eat a lot. She's expecting kittens soon" I smiled.

"Cool, mini-munchkins! Well, see ya!"

"Yeah see ya- Lili watch out!"

"huh?"

Too late, I had bumped into something. Rather, into someone. I fell to the floor, shook my head and looked up. It was Dragunov, and he was just staring at me with those icy eyes. I scanned him quickly. He wasn't wearing his usual military attire (it was summer, obviously he wouldn't wear that!). Instead he wore jeans and a white shirt. He was dressed pretty casual but he managed to look elegant, professional and sophisticated anyway.

I couldn't help but blush when he slightly bent over and offered his hand to help me up. He wasn't wearing his typical leather gloves, just his bare hands. I reached out for it and felt a shiver down my spine. He was, literally, so cold!

"Thanks!"

He ignored me and walked over to the announcement board. I turned around to watch as Miguel patted the Russians' head saying "seems like you're with me! Let's have a European party, huh?"

"Um, Miguel" Steve started "isn't Russia in Asia?"

"Well, it's uh… it's… her Sergei, is Russia European or Asian?"

No response. Dragunov simply walked away into one of the elevators, grabbing a big bag on his way.

"Way to be ignored, dude"

"Whatever, he will talk to me eventually!" Miguel then turned to me "Hey don't you want me to help you with that?"

"Um, no thanks! Besides, I don't know if guys are allowed into the womens rooms"

"Meh, but that's supposed to be the fun part!"

I giggled, then grabbed my stuff and ran to another elevator, waving Miguel goodbye before he could reach me.

"TELL THE GIRLS ABOUT ME!" I heard him shout from below.

I smiled to myself. He had only participated in one tournament, yet he already had the reputation of being a womanizer, and very social with everyone. He was friends with almost all the guys who hated Jin Kazama. That is, until it was fighting time. In the Arena he was fierce and almost unstoppable. Street fighter, like me.

_Ding._

I got lost for a few minutes and went the wrong way, so when I eventually got to my room I was surprised to see Miguel leaning over the door, talking to Alisa.

"So, can you physically drink anything?"

"Miguel, what are you doing?"

"Turns out there isn't a separate section for men and women, we're all mixed up!" he smiled so widely it looked like his cheeks would burst.

"Good for you. Now would you mind leaving me and my roommate alone?"

"You're so boring!" he said, but he walked away.

As I turned to watch him leave I saw Dragunov at the other end of the corridor with one knee on the floor. Shockingly, ChooChoo was walking around him in circles, and he was just looking at her with no emotion at all.

When ChooChoo saw me, she ran towards me and into the room. Dragunov stood up and out eyes met, so I smiled at him. Again, no response. He just walked away into his room, with Miguel behind him screaming and jumping.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry if Miguel bothered you" I said to my roommate.

"Do not worry, I am sure he was just being nice" she smiled.

_Nice isn't the exact word… _ I thought. I looked around; the room was pretty simple. Two identical beds separated by a small table with a light and a phone, a restroom, a closet, a TV and a fridge; just like a hotel. I saw that one of the beds was already open, so I went to the other one, next to the window. I could see a forest bathed in twilight, as it was only 8pm.

I left my suitcase on the floor and sat on my bed. Quite comfortable, not bad for a country house or whatever this place was. I looked across to see Alisa stroking ChooChoo. Miguel was right; she _was _a pretty robot. I mean the bicolor hair and the chainsaws coming out of her body from time to time were a bit freaky, but she looked so genuine and human. Of course, her body was perfect. Life would be much easier being her: no showering to keep clean, no hair styling or root dying (not that I dye my hair, I'm a natural blond), no need for make-up etc. And although she looks very real, I'm pretty sure she can't feel pain. I don't know about other feelings.

"Your cat is very pretty" she said "does it talk and fight too?"

I laughed "no, no, I'm afraid she's a normal cat"

I thought about the animal fighters: Panda the panda (duh), Kuma the bear, and Roger the kangaroo. Someone told me there was once a dinosaur named Alex, but I'm not sure if I should believe that…

I sighed.

"I wanted a pet, but Lars will not let me have one… yet"

My eyes opened up "Lars?"

Lars Alexandersson was a Swedish guy who was new to the tournament. I had to fight against him and all I can say is… ouch. Rumor has it that he's related to Jin's family, but what was more important: he lives with Alisa? Are they dating? Can you date a robot? Is that even legal?

I was about to ask her about it when someone knocked on our door. I stood up and walked to open it, to see Steve.

"Miguel wants us to go to his room to check something out"

"What?"

"He didn't say, but we better go"

"Sure, hold on" I turned around "Alisa, if you go to dinner can you make sure Choo Choo eats a little first? Her food is in the left exterior pocket of my suitcase"

"I will!"

"Ok then!" I went out and followed Steve to Miguels' room.

The Spaniard greeted us in shirtless, wearing yellow boxers and with a red bandana tied around his head. I could tell he had just applied his super-strong-manly-man cologne. Sure, he was hot and smelled good, but still…

I looked at him again. Ew.

"Please put some clothes on" Steve started.

He shushed us and signaled for us to go in. We followed him to the bathroom door. It seemed like Dragunov was taking a shower.

I blushed at the thought "What- What are we doing?"

"Shhh! Listen!"

We listened. Water running, hitting the shower bottom and maybe the floor. But then a faint sound.

"Singing?" Steve said "Sergei Dragunov is singing" he couldn't believe it.

I paid more attention. I wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Though with the sound of the water, it looked like a whisper. I was able to figure it out nevertheless.

"_oh… down beside that red fire light,_

_Are… you gonna let it all hang out"_

A pause. Oh my gosh, his voice was… weird. It was if like he had smoked two billion cigarettes, but he still sounded sexy. I mean, good.

"_fat bottomed girls… you make the rocking world… go round"_

Miguel tried to hold his laughter. We all turned and gathered like a sports team planning before the second part of a game.

"_Why_ would he sing that song?" Steve's face was priceless. He looked like a teenage girl complaining about a test.

"I don't know, but at least we know he's not mute"

"How long has he been in there?" I asked.

They both looked at me "I-I'm just curious" I blushed a bit. Again. Since when did this happen to me?

"A long while"

"Why so?" Steve asked.

"Well, he must be like you. I mean, putting half a bottle of grease in his hair to keep it out of his face. Instead of cutting it out, like normal men"

"It's NOT grease, it's styling gel! And I DON'T use half a bottle"

"Hey don't tell me, you can join Dragunov and have a very interesting conversation about styling your hair for two hours every morning, like a girl"

"Um, as opposed to YOU! You don't even own a hair brush, don't you!"

"Don't need it" Miguel ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers got stuck "Whatever. I still look good"

"No. Plus, you have permanent five o'clock shadow"

"You're jealous because you're a baby and can't grow facial hair"

"Ok. ONE: I'm only a few years younger than you. TWO: I shave because I don't do the monkey look. And THREE: At least I'm not a drunk"

"I happen to have a REASON to drink! My sister was killed, remember?"

"And I'm deeply sorry because of that, but I'm pretty sure there's other ways to feel better than pouring a bottle of wine down your throat!"

"Actually I drink tequila now"

"Which is worse"

"You don't even have the age to drink"

"I DO!"

I decided to say something before the conversation got serious, but before I could, I noticed the silence. We all noticed. The shower wasn't on anymore. And the door had just opened behind us. The three of us turned our heads at the same time.

There he was. Sergei Dragunov was shirtless. Actually, he was clotheless. He had a towel wrapped below his belly button, and in his hands he had a smaller towel, using it to dry his hair.

This guy was virtually naked, and somehow he still managed to be intimidating (unlike Miguel). There wasn't any steam coming from his body, so we all assumed that-

"Dude you take cold showers?" Miguel asked. He was still trying to pull his fingers out from his hair.

"Aaaawkwaaaarrd" Steve whispered into my ear. I nodded slightly, hoping Dragunov wouldn't notice me. I'm pretty sure I looked like a goldfish.

He raised an eyebrow, but showed no emotion.

"Who wants dinner?" I asked out loud, trying to escape the situation.

"Let's go!" The guys said at the same time. Miguel managed to finally release his fingers, and the three of us ran towards the elevator.

We ran across Julia Chang, who pointed out the obvious.

"Miguel you might want to put some clothes on before you go down to eat"

Oh yeah, Miguel was practically naked. Totally forgot. I yelled thanks to Julia.

"She's right. Steve can lend you some clothes, right?"

"Sure, let's go to my room" we walked a few doors behind.

As we went in, King was going out.

"Do you eat with that mask too?" Miguel asked. King growled at him and went to the elevator.

We focused on looking for something of Miguel's taste, but it was a bit difficult.

"Do you have anything except boxing clothes?"

"I have jeans"

"But I want something comfortable!"

"I have sweatpants"

"In summer? I don't think so, buddy"

"Well there's only my pajamas left then"

"Man you wear pajamas?"

"Of course. How do you sleep?"

Miguel pointed his right hand at himself "Like this" he opened his eyes as if it was an obvious answer.

"Whatever, just take them and give them back to me before lights out. Don't mess them up" he got them from beneath his pillow and tossed them to Miguel. He unfolded the pajamas: a British flag theme.

"You know what? I'm going back to my room. You two can pick a table and I'll catch up"

"Ok, but what's wrong with my pajamas?"

"Do I look British?"

"God, no"

"There's your answer. I feel better with my own clothes on!"

"See you later!" I said. I grabbed Steve and walked to the elevator. We had to run to get it in time, though I wish we hadn't.

Dragunov was in the elevator. He was wearing a sleeveless baggy shirt and sweatpants. Still looked intimidating. Maybe it was his eyes? Because his hair wasn't pulled back at all. He was sporting a "Miguel" look.

Steve got in the elevator with him "Hey…um… sorry about before, you know, we like to goof around but it's nothing personal! Hehe"

No response.

I was still outside, probably staring at Dragunov. I only snapped out of it when Steve pulled me inside. They both had very broad bodies, so I was kind of squashed between them; we were a rather odd sandwich.

The twenty seconds it took us to go down two floors seemed like eternity, and when we got to the dining hall floor we let Dragunov leave first.

Steve looked at me.

"Why are you red?"

"I'm not! am I?"

"Oh. My. God"

"What?"

"You like him"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You'll have to admit it. Sooner or later"

I had to stop this. Actually, I had to avoid this from starting. Boys gossip as much as girls do. That is a fact.

"Oh look! Cheese!"

"Fine, Emili, have it your way!" he raised his hands.

"You know I prefer Lili"

We went inside and sat with Marshall Law, Lee Chaolan and Paul Phoenix.

Steve chose the table.


End file.
